


雨

by NoChoco



Category: HaeHyuk - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoChoco/pseuds/NoChoco
Kudos: 15





	雨

One More Time

正在捡起以前没写完的文

水手×*

（0）

我从来没有见到过他这样的人。他是我狭窄的灰色世界里第一抹跳脱的亮色。

这家不起眼的小店破破烂烂，木头门被不知什么年代的虫蛀出黑色的小孔，要关不关的敞开一条缝，不宽不窄，刚好能看清楚里面昏暗一隅的光景。

还好这条街灯光都朦胧，混沌的街头巷尾刚好可以掩盖在这里发生的荒唐的一切。

我就是透过那个缝隙看到他的。

（1）

劣质的脂粉香气混杂着浮尘弥漫在空气里，李东海一走到这路口就打了个喷嚏，揉了揉鼻子往里面看，一层薄薄的雾气像是一块来自天空的幕布。

李东海就在原地待了片刻，不时地吸到一口呛人的烟味，或大或小的笑声不断，还有什么声音，暧昧的，模糊的，清楚的，没有内容却足以让人脸红到脖子的。

本来说要带自己过来的水手被临时叫走了，事发突然，都把李东海带到欲望的大门了，指路人就消失了，走之前留下一句“要是实在紧张不敢进去就等我下次带你”挑战男人的尊严。

这有什么不敢的。

李东海在船上的时候听有经验的人说过这种街，都是大男人的，聊天话题总是要往这方面偏斜。

他们说那些女人又白又软，香气勾的人走不动道，说的话吐的气都裹着厚厚的糖粉，还没有放进嘴里细细品尝，糖粉就先抖落一地。

李东海记得自己还问过，就没有男的吗，声音太轻了，只有坐在边上的一个水手听见了，他往两旁扫了两眼，压低了声音。

“有的，滋味不比那些女人差，运气好了你选一个…啧啧啧。”

“你试过吗？”

“我选的那个么，”年长一点的水手摸着下巴回忆，“不太行，就像一下子让你吃三块很粗制的奶酪，还不给水喝。”他摆摆手，“太腻了，甜得发腻，堵在喉咙口。”

男人怎么会甜成这样？李东海小时候就在船上生活，和一群粗糙的男人一起生活，还以为男人都是那样的。还没来得及再问一嘴，那个水手就被拉走了。

李东海咽了口口水，腿不受控制地往前迈，小心的看街两边，不少花枝招展的女人把目光黏着在他身上。

有一个冲他招手的动作做了一半，就被屋里伸来的结实的手臂勾进去，她娇嗔着拍了一下那个男人的胸膛，不忘转过头来抛个媚眼。

李东海羞得不敢抬头，受到指引一般，鸵鸟似的走到那家店门口。没有嘴唇涂的鲜红的人招手，只有一扇门和占了大半店面的落地窗，窗里面的帘子又把透明玻璃遮掉好多，只能看见细瘦的小腿和光洁的脚踝，还有被褶皱分割的碎裂的漆黑剪影。

推开门的时候“嘎吱”一声拖的很长，这家店里的味道和之前闻到的不一样，李东海不会形容，也分不出前调中调后调，就觉得这些气味贵一点。

李东海知道自己推开门再关上的动作有多拘束，哪一只脚先迈出去都在脑子里考虑好久，两只脚差点打架，来个华丽且丢人的平底摔。

店主模样的一个人带着笑脸迎上来，看李东海的样子就知道是个新手，分析一下他打量的神情，看出来他不知道这个店有什么特殊的点。

不过李东海觉得这家店最特殊的，就是刚刚在门外看到的屋里角落的那个人。他现在不在角落了，和其他人一样坐在窗帘后面，翘着腿，鞋子就挂在足尖，晃晃悠悠。

或许是目光太炽热，他转过头来，只是上扬一下嘴角，李东海都觉得魂魄被他吸走七成，不禁吞咽一口口水，脑子里想起那个水手的话，原来真的有这样的男人啊。

店主看李东海的眼睛都快贴到那个窗后的人身上，一下懂了，叫了一声小赫。在那个小赫走过来的过程里还轻声对着李东海的耳朵说话，“看你是新来的，不过眼光还挺好，小赫也愿意过来，多少人想找他他都不理呢。”

小赫穿着宽松的衣服，但腰部曲线被一根宽丝带勾勒，那绸面布料一看就很昂贵，细碎的浅金色的亮点洒在上面。他就被这样地包裹住，过来了。

他们是都受过这些训练吗？不然为什么他走过来时轻飘飘，身段像一只优雅的猫，咬嘴唇的动作性感成这样却像是无意间的。

“第一次来的？”小赫在一步远的地方停下了，周身被香水味和薄荷烟味缠绕着，他好像还化了妆，本来五官就精致，化妆以后就更甚了。

李东海眼神移不开了，还是店主在后面推了一把才回过神，店主先回答了，“看他傻不愣登的，当然没经验了，小赫，你…？”

似乎是在询问意见，小赫轻轻一笑踏出一步，柔软的胳膊就贴上李东海的，“走吧，带你体验一下咯？”

店的内部其实特别小，木头楼梯也狭窄，两个人并排走是不可能了，刚开始小赫还没什么别的动作，尽量和李东海保持了肩膀碰肩膀，手臂擦着手臂的距离，可他一个看似不经意的崴脚，使本就约等于零的距离更近了。

李东海只一个顺手搂紧了小赫的腰，果然和看起来一样，柔软的，纤细的，如树枝般易折断的。李东海深知这样形容一个男人可能并不合适，但此时脑子里蹦不出其他词汇来形容这触感了。

小赫好像垂下头看了一眼摆在腰上的手，朝李东海看不到的方向笑了一下，伸手握上他的手掌，拍了拍。

“不要急呀。”

走到了楼梯尽头，看似李东海搂着小赫，实则小赫拉着他的手，把他引到走廊最深处的一个小房间。

李东海决定不去想这房间为什么这么小，因为小赫温软的手正贴着工装毛糙的布料滑到胸膛，呼吸忍不住的加重。

他们这样的人都有什么魔法吗？还是就他一个人这样，勾一勾手指就让大半的理智消散，靠近一点能赶走剩下的，说了一个字就召唤出压抑在最深处的动物的本能。

等李东海把漂浮在空气里的理智找回来一点的时候，已经摁着他的手腕把他压在床铺上了。像是压住一团软绵绵的云——云可以抓得住吗，可是他现在真的躺在自己身下了。抓住的是一朵云，却和抓住了整片天空的感觉好像。

（2）

严格来说，李东海是个标准的处男没错。从小就在船上了，只听过水手那些添油加醋的描述，怎么吻，怎么缠，怎么叫，怎么夹。李东海在旁边听得脸都发烧，说话的人看见他不正常的脸红，诡异的笑了，“等你再长大点，带你。”

现在脸应该比那个时候更红吧，不用小赫贴近，猛烈的心跳声也可以传入他的耳朵，敲击他的鼓膜吧。

他的眼睛好亮，却又深不见底，李东海不想叫他小赫，他肯定对所有客人都说了这个代号，不知道为什么，可能正是因为被那双眼睛蛊惑了，都怪它太深情，害的李东海觉得，自己应该是特别的那一个。

“你叫什么？”

他又笑了，“那这就是我要告诉你的第一点了。”李东海没有用力，他轻轻一转手腕就挣脱开来，竖起食指按住李东海的嘴唇，“不要问姓名。”

对他来说没有谁是特别的，李东海对自己产生的这个想法很失落。没能知道小赫的名字，他明明眉眼间尽是多情，可人又多无情。

小赫贴着嘴唇的手指蹭来蹭去，手伸到李东海后脑勺，不留神揪着发尾几根头发，把他压向自己。距离那么近，唇间的气息变得焦灼，滚烫滚烫，小赫还在说，“想我的话…下次再来好了…”

话音还没全落下，就被李东海夺去了最后的半个字。李东海没什么技巧，只知道笨拙的亲吻，贴着嘴唇又啃又咬，小赫被咬疼了张开嘴唇他就把舌头放进去，之后就不知所措，还是小赫探着舌尖，滑过牙齿，戳一下上颚，引得李东海尾椎骨发软就收回，安安分分地亲吻。

李东海学的挺快，摸摸索索地拥有了主动权，把小赫亲的嘴唇通红，来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角流下，黏黏糊糊。

最后还是小赫先喘不过气，轻咬着他的舌尖让他被迫松了口，小赫的舌尖却没有收回，一点点，从两片薄唇中探出，像是忘记收舌头的奶猫。他真可爱，是不是他的所有客人都这么想的，是不是所有客人都见过他这样一面。

在亲吻中李东海不断靠近小赫，直到两个人相贴，现在稍稍分开了一点，小赫泛红的眼角眼眶还有那颗圆滚滚要落不落的眼泪，李东海都看的分明。

“是处男吧？”他轻飘飘的开口，气息还有点不稳。

这个问题就这么被摆到台面上讲，李东海还有点害羞，微不可闻的“嗯”了一声。

“掌握的挺快的。”小赫还真像个老师，如果不是在这样的时间地点，不是这样衣衫凌乱呼吸颤抖的话，“不过你要学的还是挺多的呢。”

之后小赫很长一段时间都没有说话，房间不大的空间寂静无声，还是李东海一声没压抑住的喘息破开封闭的闸门，之后这间屋子闹到凌晨。

小赫带李东海先生体验了一把什么叫做享受。他的口腔温湿，包裹住性器，舌头舔过柱体，把纵横的经脉都感受了一遭。这根太过粗长，照料不到的地方就伸着手去抚慰。

李东海被他推着靠在床头，舒服得仰着头阵阵叹息，略微低头看见的就是小赫的脑袋。他的头发本来整整齐齐的，应该是主人为了见客人精心打理过的，刚刚被压在床上的时候蹭乱了几缕支楞起来，怪可爱的。

本来手伸过去只是为了抚平不听话的发丝的，李东海发誓，只是在小赫刻意用牙齿碰了碰发烫的性器之后，意味变了。头发被抓的更乱，小赫被动的更大幅度上下吞吐这性器，有些时候顶的深了，抵在喉头，压迫着舌面。

小赫做爱的时候不喜欢说话，不过说话并不是声音的唯一表达形式。自从李东海改被动为主动，小赫就很久没有闭上口了，闷哼从鼻腔传出，津液顺着嘴角滴下，落在被洗的干净的床单上，先是圆圆的一滴，后来又晕开来。

李东海扯住小赫头发的动作愈发粗鲁，恨不得自己涨硬的性器可以完全进入那狭窄逼仄的喉咙口，感受到小赫喉头的收缩反而更兴奋。

小赫真的是经验丰富的那类型，李东海不知道该因为这一点认知拥有怎样的情绪，为自己能花那一点钱享受到这样高质量的服务而欣喜吗，还是嫉妒自己之前的多少让小赫技术这样娴熟的男人？李东海来不及思考，温暖的口腔不给时间，生生让李东海迎接自己的第一次高潮。

小赫没有躲开，反倒是李东海往外抽出了一点，于是情况变得更糟糕，嘴角，睫毛，面颊，都挂着白色液体零星几点，李东海从快感中挣扎出一分清明，就看到小赫对上自己的眼神，咽下留在口中的体液，自己的耳朵可能本来就已经红透了，现在更烫了，心里还像是有不听话的猫伸着爪子一下一下地在抓，没伸出指甲尖尖，只有肉垫藏在短绒毛里。

“接下来是第几点了？”小赫伸出舌尖舔了一下嘴唇，明明正跪在别人两腿之间诱惑人，为什么能用这么清纯的表情呢？

“你…”李东海支支吾吾，想问的话却在看到他侧了侧头的时候不知道怎么开口了，小赫却往前爬了几步，他轻飘飘的，床垫都没有下陷很多。

他从自己的下颚线开始抚上去，他的手指又细又长，白到关节都是淡淡的粉色，小赫的拇指压上李东海的嘴唇，探过身去捕捉那两片唇。较之前的亲吻不同，李东海觉得小赫真是个好老师，或是自己在这方面真有天赋也说不定，不然怀里的人怎么越亲越软了。李东海按着他的腰把他揽在自己胸前，含着他水红的唇，追赶他的舌，狭窄的房间里满溢着啧啧水声，声音被无限放大，李东海应该觉得害羞的，可这个氛围还要害羞未免太不合适。

李东海在小赫往下塌的腰上来回揉了两把，惹的小赫更往自己那里靠，李东海顺势更往下摸，掀起贴着他身体的绸缎，“对…”小赫在接吻空隙轻轻吐气，“该脱我的衣服了…”

薄荷气息都让人微醺，像是李东海没有喝过的什么名贵又后劲很足的酒，脑袋晕晕的就按照他所说的做了。

衣服领口不用扯就已经足够大了，往下轻拉一下半边白皙的肩膀都能接触这房里的空气，小赫很瘦，很容易就从宽松的衣服里剥出来。平时不见光的地方在明黄的灯下更是白的快反光，只有这里，李东海的手顺着他的腰线往上摸，直到胸前挺立的两点，手指按上去的时候小赫的声音悄悄转弯，“这里算是你无师自通。”

李东海开始相信那个年长于自己的水手的话了，这里的人真的连声音都能把人的魂勾走，“我好喜欢你的声音啊。”李东海想看他的眼睛，可是他却半闭着眼睛专心在自己皮肤上留下深深浅浅的吻痕，听到自己的话他才抬眸，“要听声音啊？”小赫嘴角上扬，“那看你怎么样了。”

润滑剂被塞到手里李东海才意识到自己不知道下一步该是什么，小赫看他不知所措只拧开了盖子却不知道要怎么做，干脆开始给自己做扩张。

清甜的香慢慢在空气中酝酿，小赫愈发柔软的声音就像是催化剂，李东海虽然是第一次做这种事，却被原始冲动驱使的想立马提枪上场。裤子腰带早在不知什么时候被解开，李东海看小赫白净的手撑在自己胸口，对着自己的完全硬起来的性器坐下去，呼吸不住的加快。

小赫却是屏着呼吸，整根吃下去才喘出一声，而李东海像对待易碎品一样慢慢的动作，小赫似是不满，收缩一下肠壁，再直勾勾盯着李东海，眼角殷红，看起来凶巴巴的表情都像是邀请。

不接受邀请的才是傻子，首先李东海只是没有经验，不是傻子，这时候再小心动作别说小赫和船上那些老水手了，自己都不会觉得自己正常的。

窗外不知什么时候下起了雨，雨一颗一颗砸在玻璃窗上，而屋里，也是一场酣畅的大雨。


End file.
